


The end

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Gen, haruka centric, i just wanna write something, starts abruptly and ends abruptly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: Haruka was told that he have one month left to live





	The end

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite a while since I wrote something cause I can't find the meaning in writing anymore even though there are still ideas I'd like to write and things I'd like to convey excessively but I suddenly felt like writing a little again lately so please have this short thing I did in around 10 minutes.  
> Its nothing fancy, at all, but please enjoy.

Sometimes, your life just doesn't go as how you wish it would be.

 

and sometimes, life does everything it can to kill you

 

............

 

 

........................

 

 

  
.............................................

 

 

"... you only have a month left."

 

Despite the lack of information, Haruka know full well what this means. It means that he doesn't have much time left to spend with his friends, he doesn't have much time left to draw, he doesn't have much time left to just... be alive.

 

In simple terms, _the end_  is what it means.

 

...He had seen this coming, from a long time ago. He have escaped death for quite a while and although he knows everybody would inevitably die one day but to think he'll be dying because of an illness at a fairly young age

 

It's not exactly unfair if he lays out all the "pros" and "cons", he can atleast do something for himself before he... leave his current life for an unknown, vaguely described better place.

 

  
Does a better place actually exist? Haruka questions.

 

  
Maybe he'll just have to experience it himself to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't spend my time elaborating this cause I still have deadlines to catch up and things to do but what did I do after hours of procrastinating?  
> A hella short drabble www
> 
> I don't think I'll be writing more kagepro stuff any time soon cause I've been falling out of it and I just feel really empty after the last MV, additional memory, came out. Ayano, my last link to kagepro kinda snapped when she admits she likes Shintaro.
> 
> well, I'll be at @LennyLiveit on twitter if anybody wants to find me~
> 
> Please leave a comment or something so I know there's still somebody alive in here www


End file.
